Unnecessary Birthdays
by DH2109-RS
Summary: Sasuke has never liked his birthday. He doesn't see the point of them, he'd rather spend his time alone at home. His best friend Naruto doesn't believe that anyone should spend their birthday alone. But what happens if Sasuke wants Naruto as his present? SasuNaru and slight ItaDei. Enjoy.


**Hello SasuNaru fans! I just finished my first story on this account! I am currently working on another story when I wrote this. This oneshot was on an impulse and turned out great. **

**Sadly in the middle of the story I came to realize that Sasuke's birthday is in the summer. I feel dumb to forget that. Yeah, sure it was a little late but thats okay it still counts. I'm happy about how it came out. **

**For the sake of the story lets pretend that they have school in the summer. Okay? I pulled an all-nighter on this and worked really hard to catch all the mistakes I made so please don't hate me for an error. I hope you enjoy my version of Sasuke's birthday!**

**(I don't own Naruto by the way ;P)**

* * *

I, Sasuke Uchiha, have never been excited about my birthday. I honestly can't tell July 23rd from July 22nd or any other day for that matter. Everyone makes it a big deal. It's not that important, it's just a day.

When that certain day comes every year I try to ignore it. When I think it's over my friends throw me a surprise party. I wasn't surprised. I mean, who comes up with "we're taking a survey for college; what's your favorite ice cream and soda?" It's so obvious. They couldn't even tell me what school it was for.

That aside, they were acting suspicious beforehand and avoiding me, the put me in separated rooms and talked behind my back. They knew I don't do anything for my birthday.

But I have the biggest idiot as my best friend. It was his plan from the beginning. He planned it all and in the end, he was the one who ruined it (on accident, of course).

He left the birthday cake he made for me in his refrigerator. In clear print it said "Happy Birthday Sasuke!" It even had cute little plastic tomato slices as decoration.

It's not like I'm not grateful of the things they do, I am. It's simply just I don't want them. But Naruto just doesn't understand. He may be the biggest idiot ever but he's my best friend and he doesn't know I love him.

His parents died in an accident when he was small, so he doesn't remember them much. He's been so alone for almost his entire life and had to depend on himself all the time that he's become so strong from it. Naruto Uzumaki, the love of my life, is all I want for my birthday.

I wake up before my alarm clock. I always do. It's 5:45 when I press the button to turn it off. I can already hear my brother coming from his room to mine.

He opens my door and smiles at me. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke. I know, I know, you don't like hearing it but what kind of brother would I be if I didn't say it?"

"Urgh!" I lay back into my bed. I don't want to go to school today. It's the only day where people I don't know constantly bother me about my birthday. "Thanks but I don't feel going to school today."

Without warning, Itachi was standing in front of me. He lowered his head inches away from mine, smiling with eyes closed. "Yes you are." He did that freaky thing when he looked at me, where he changes his eye color and I didn't want to mess with him when he was like that.

"You try to pull that one every year. You can't avoid school just because it's your birthday. And you know if you don't go your friends will be here before school ends."

Damn, he was right. Naruto and the rest would be here without a doubt.

I groan again and stretch my back. It's cold since I only sleep in boxers. I don't sleep naked anymore because certain people have a habit of entering my room without my knowledge or consent.

I do the usually morning routine and shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. When I come downstairs I see Itachi cooking bacon and eggs. There is someone else in the house but I don't see. I could have sworn that Deidara left last night.

"Where do I put with this?" the voice said. But I know that voice all too well.

Gorgeous aqua blue eyes looked as deep as the ocean. His blonde hair spiked up like he never heard of a brush, but if works for him. His tanned face outlined by three black horizontal lines on both sides of his cheeks made him stand out beautifully. His smiled had an effect that made you smile back. Naruto's slender but toned body made him even more handsome. Tanned skin could never have been so desirable.

Naruto could be a ditzy guy sometimes. He seemed to not notice how both guys and girls lust for him. He was always focused on how girl would be all over me he couldn't see that they were after him too.

There was even a time where he was being molested by some random guy in the gym locker room. He didn't hesitate beat the crap out of him. Then I did too soon after he was done. How dare he lay his filthy hands on such a perfect ass before I could.

Anyways, Naruto held a lengthy box (that clearly was my present) and looked at Itachi questionably. I wondered why Itachi was making eggs and bacon; it was Naruto's favorite other than ramen.

"Just put it on the table." He set it down on the island bar where already cooked breakfast was sitting.

Itachi check his food and turned his attention back to Naruto. He blindly pushed the box on the table not seeing that he was pushing the food off the counter.

"No, no, no! Not that one! I meant the dining room table." Luckily he caught it in time and saved the food.

It amazed me how clumsy Naruto could be. Itachi took the box from Naruto with caution. "Watch the food and don't burn my bacon." Naruto nodded. He could do that easily for he had a talent for cooking.

I come to the kitchen where both look at me. Naruto smiles brightly and hugs me.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" His tender smile warms me. He's already here early in the morning to wish me a happy birthday. Only he would go through such lengths for me.

I hug him back. "Dobe." He looks at me tenderly and I can see his blonde eyelashes flutter up close.

He drops his mouth at my comment. "I wake up almost two hours earlier to come here and spent my entire night on your present and all I get is a 'dobe'? All that work for nothing!"

He pulled away from me and turned his back to me. Naruto fake cried for a while before talking again.

"I guess I'll take my things and go. I'm not wanted here." At this time Itachi came back, leaning on the wall watching the scene play.

"How could you be so cruel, brother?" Itachi patted Naruto's back in comfort.

I ignored them both. I go to the large box and start unwrapping. There's a lot of bubble wrap when I reach my gift. I am shocked to see a black katana.

Unsheathed, I admire the razor sharp handmade blade with a steel finish. It's slightly heavy due to the handle being made from steel with a black metal guard.

I see Naruto peeking at me. He turns back to fake sobbing when he realizes that I see him. I look more closely and see that there was small writing engraved in the sheath.

To Sasuke from Naruto.

I put the katana down and hugged Naruto vigorously. "Thanks dobe."

Naruto blushed at the closeness. I had to keep myself from kissing him right then. Restraint is a very interesting thing. It takes a lot and I mean a lot of will power. To calm myself, I let him go.

"Aw, how cute are you two?" I ignored him. Naruto couldn't help but blush more than he already had. Damn him. Damn him for making Naruto cuter.

My heart leaped when I sheathed my brand new sword to see the small Uchiha crest printed on the handle. This was probably the best gift I've ever gotten. So the day was good so far.

I place it on the shelf above my bed and stood back to see it. It will have to do until I get the things to hang it properly.

When I came back down Naruto was chugging bacon down his throat and my brother sat next to Naruto drinking a glass of coffee. I had an apple since I'm not one for salty foods.

Above it all we have to school today, I searched for the time. We had 15 minutes to get to school on time.

"Let's go dobe, we're taking my car." I grabbed my keys, bag and a dark blue hoodie.

"But I haven't finished eating yet!" He whined. I don't plan on being late like he is. The teachers give detention for simply talking to loud. That's usually where Naruto spends his time after school.

"Take it with you, let's go!" I yelled. Itachi and Naruto shared a look and he nodded in approval. The idiot took the entire plate and stands next to me with his mouth full.

"Why can't we drive my car?" I cringed at the sight of the chewed up food and looked away.

Naruto, overall, is a smart guy. He has his days where his brain left him and didn't come back. I was really questioning why the DMV let him have his license in the first place.

Yeah, sure, he can drive decent but he likes to do too much at the same time such as dancing and eating. More importantly, he likes to speed. He feels that 'everyone is too slow'. I'd prefer I didn't fear for my life in a car.

"I'd like to keep my heart rate below 120. Thank you."

* * *

We get in my car together, he sits in the passenger seat and I drive. Naruto looks out the window and I pull out my driveway.

As I focus driving, I think of Naruto.

We have been best friends since we were kids. I knew he was special when I moved here. Back then I was antisocial and didn't want to be around the other kids so I made them afraid to come near me. I didn't want to talk to anyone there. It was a hard time for me seeing as my parents had died only a couple months before then.

But Naruto was different. He was the only one who still wanted to talk to me regardless of my attitude. I use to hate him. He was the one person outside my family that I knew would understand. Even now I think that he is the reason that I can smile again.

When we were children we would often sneak out of the house and play until morning. I loved to see the sun shine in his eyes. I liked being with him. We would always stick together like we were attached to the hip.

I never saw myself as gay. I never liked any other guys in my life. I've even been with girls and had girlfriends before and I know what it's like. It's not the same as being with Naruto.

Yet, I know I can't be satisfied just as his best friend. I can usually tell Naruto's emotions but when it comes to me I see nothing. He smiles around me just as much as anyone else. His laugh is the same and his bright smile is the same. I can't tell how he feels for me at all.

What would I do if he rejected me? Could I stand to remain as "best friends"? These questions fill my head. It makes me clench the wheel tighter.

"Are you okay?" I relaxed my muscles. Lately I have been having troubles controlling my emotions around Naruto.

Itachi already knows that I love him. I don't exactly know how he thinks teasing him is going to help me.

I make sure I don't slip face to Naruto. I make sure to always walk with confidence. I never let my emotions get the best of me. Never. I came back to reality when Naruto put his hand on my shoulder. The look of concern on his face stirs me.

"I'm fine. I was thinking of something, that's all." He didn't believe me but he let it go. That told me that he was suspicious.

We pulled up at the parking lot behind the school. I see the empty white plate that he took from my house still sitting in his lap. I take it from him and put it in the back seat.

I get out, closing the door behind me. The smell of cigarettes wafted in my nose. I resisted the urge to cough and hold my nose. Naruto didn't seem to mind it as much as I did. How can anyone stand the smell let alone smoke it.

When we arrived I saw our friends waiting at the door. I wondered why Sai was there he's neither of our friends. I really don't like him. He's obsessed with Naruto, much to my dismay. I know he sexually harasses Naruto playing it off as a joke. I'm starting to think that prick knows I know and does it on purpose to irritate me.

Naruto receives multiple hi-fives and nods when we reach the door. Sakura is the first to hug me. She squeezes tighter when I don't hug back. The strong smell of perfume is overwhelming on her, I scrunch my nose. She doesn't care.

The rest of the group's attention is focused on me. Oh shit.

This is the part where everyone mauls me with my birthday. More likely, they screamed it at me. I mutter thanks to them all. It's getting awkward very fast. I can't get use to all this attention at once. I'm clearly uncomfortable.

Naruto came to my rescue.

"Sasuke my bag in the car, I need you unlock the door so I can get it." I could hear their shouts calling us back as he pulled me to the car. I also noticed that his backpack was on his back.

He sounded relieved as I was when he explained his plan to go around to the side of the building. We would be late, but as in result I didn't have to be greeted by random people in the hallways about my birthday.

* * *

The school had several separated buildings and different levels. It was a decent school but it could use some improvement. The paint on the walls was chipped, students smoked in the bathroom every day, leaving the smell to lurk the halls. Books were always something lacking in the room. I mean, who steals books?

Walking in the empty halls with Naruto wasn't so bad. Sure, we were late, just like I didn't want to but it was worth it. We have the same home economics class together. Granted, I only signed up because Naruto did.

Ten minute in class and I'm ready to kill myself. They decided that it would be fun to make a cake for me. I was practically force to eat it.

I strongly opposed but when Naruto offered to feed it to me I ended up eating half a cake. Did I mention sweets aren't my thing?

When the class is over I head on the roof and skip the next two classes. I don't feel like going. I lie down on the ground and rest my eyes. The cold pavement below makes my back ache but I endure.

My phone vibrates abruptly in my pocket. A text from Hinata. She asks where I am and tells me what I missed in class (which was nothing important). I reply back telling her that I'm on the roof and set it down on my chest.

Hinata is the only girl I can truly say is my friend. She's a quiet girl and doesn't talk much. I like that about her. We once shared the same problem. She knew that I liked Naruto and accepted it. I tell her everything I'm too afraid to tell Naruto. She got over Naruto when Kiba asked her out and she helps me when I need her.

Moments later she arrives and sits at my side, crossing her legs. In the corner of my eye I can see her smile.

"What did Naruto-kun give you for your birthday, Sasuke?" She said.

I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it out my face. "A Japanese katana with the Uchiha crest printed on the handle." She stared at the sky.

"Wow. That's great. But I can see that see that you are still having problems about Naruto. Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

I sigh to prepare to explain. "I don't know what to do. I don't think that I can continue being friends with him anymore. I can't stand the fact that he still likes Sakura! Then Itachi keeps playing with him and I-Ugrh!"

Pain throbs in my head. I massage my temples. The sound of laugher comes from Hinata. The constant laughter brought tears to her eyes. I looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke it's just that I've never seen you so frustrated like this." She laughs more. It died down after some time. "For a really smart guy, you can be really clueless."

I sighed again. I stand and stretch my back. "I don't understand what you mean but it's almost lunch time and if I'm not down by then I'll be reported as missing."

She laughs more. "I guess you're right. He can be over dramatic sometimes." Before Hinata leaves she tells me, "I think you're stressing about it too much. Relax, because it seems that you're the only one who doesn't see it."

Upon hearing this it confuses me more. What is invisible to me that, according to everyone else, is so obvious?

"Why is that?" I ask.

She turns one last time. "It's because it's you, Happy Birthday."

* * *

My stomach rumbles in hunger. I don't know what I'm going to eat but I know I'm not eating here. I'd much rather eat a tomato sandwich I premade at home.

I tap my finger impatiently on the roof of the car. I have waited here for the last ten minutes. I may love him, but I won't hesitate to leave his ass here if he takes too long.

It wasn't until I hear the voice calling me I second guessed my decision. Speak of the devil.

Naruto runs toward me with his hands full. "Sorry that I'm late. I had to get my painting from art."

I don't like the thought of him putting all that crap in my car. He roughly throws it, backpack and all, in my back seat. That poor plate.

"Where do you want to eat out at? It'll be my treat."

"I don't know where 'we' are going to eat but I know I'm going home. I've had enough of today." My car groans when I start it. Naruto has already claimed his rightful place in the passenger seat. I'm tempted to push him out. He knows I don't like crowds.

"Whaaat? Why not? It's your birthday! Your 18, it only comes once. So why not celebrate?"

"No."

"Why!"

"Because I don't want to! I don't any large amount of people in one place. So when we get back to my house and you still want to 'celebrate' you can take your car and go where ever you want." He pouted and folded his arms.

"Che, whatever." He sat there quietly the whole ride there.

I saw Itachi's car still parked in the driveway, which is strange because he's not in the house. He must have been picked up.

"Itachi's not here. That's weird he's usually always home." Thank you, captain obvious.

He follows me into my room. I set my bag on the floor. I stood there and watched Naruto kick off his shoes falling on my perfectly made bed. How dare he have the audacity to ruin my clean room?

He laid there and sighed.

"Sasuke, are you going back to school?" He mumbled into the bed.

"No." I replied. He studied me for a moment. "So you're just going to sit here alone for the rest of the day?" I could hear the slight anger in his voice. I could feel the tension in the air get heavier.

"Yup." I said, turning away from him to examine the katana he gave me earlier. The thought of Naruto lying on my bed made me giddy.

It was silent for a few moments before he did anything.

He looked at me, his eyes saddened. "Are you avoiding me?"

"No, what would make you think that I'm avoiding you?" Beautiful blue eyes were at the brink of tears.

"Lately you've been acting strange. It feels like you're always angry at me. It seems like you'd rather be doing something else than be with me. I feel like you hate me!"

For the first time, I didn't know what to do. I grew anxious. I was about to tell him everything. How much I loved him. How over so many years I could never forget him. I'd tell him how he changed me.

Before I knew it I am hugging him as tightly as I can. He buries his face in my chest. I can feel the dampness. I try to gather my words and speak but I can't.

"Sasuke, I couldn't handle it if you weren't with me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there."

Naruto cried harder into my chest. I let him. Fed up with my silence Naruto pushed me away from him. My butt collided with the floor and I must admit it hurt.

Recollecting myself from the impact I managed to catch Naruto putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket, leaving my room.

I got a hold of his arm and pushed him against the wall. He avoided looking directly at me while trying to escape my grasp.

"Let me go! I refuse to sit here and be made fun of." He thrashed in my hands. I waited until he gave up trying to escape to speak again.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Naruto." I made direct eye contact with blue eyes. They were already red and puffy from crying.

He stopped moving completely. "I only avoided you so I could think straight. Doing that only made me realize that I can't be away for too long either. You mean everything to me. I have never wanted to be with anybody more than you."

I released his hands. They fell to his sides. He never stopped looking in my eyes. My heart pounded in my chest. I wondered if Naruto could hear it.

"I could bear to live without you either. I'd rather die than see that day." Naruto let a single tear flow down his cheek. "I love you, Naruto."

I said it. I said what I've wanted to say ever since the day we met. The feeling of happiness and relief overcame me. I love Naruto and I always will.

My declaration triggered the waterworks again. This time it didn't stop. Naruto was a crying mess. His face was slightly swollen from the constant rubbing of the back of his hand. I wiped them away with my thumb, waiting for his reply.

"I love you too!" I didn't have time to prepare for what happened next. I felt his arms wrap around my neck. I fell backwards onto the bed; it creaked in protest, supporting our weight.

Naruto pressed his lips against mine. I pushed back savoring the taste. He lies on top of me. I place my hands on his hips inching his shirt up. He takes this time to weave his fingers through my hair playfully.

I can tell he's running out of breath and I pull back. He barely gave me time to comprehend what's happening when he kisses me again.

"I love you so much." He mutters between kisses. My emotions are spiraling. I can't explain what how this feels. It's too much to describe.

I bite at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opens his mouth enough for my tongue to prod into. I feel his muscle experimentally lick mine. I don't wait; I attack his tongue with my own.

I swallow his moan and win the battle for dominance. Unconsciously, he bucks and grinds into me. I hissed as I pulled away. How pathetic, getting hard over a kiss.

"Ah!" he screamed and threw his head back.

I took the opportunity to use the access to his neck and suck on a pulsing blue vein. His grip on my hair began to hurt. I could feel his hot breath on the shell of my ear. I shivered.

Sucking harder, Naruto's hot breathing soon turned into quick pants. He trembled in my arms. I think that I've teased him enough.

I retract from his neck. I looked and admired the big purple bruise.

Several thoughts run through my mind when Naruto sits up and removes his shirt, revealing his bare chest. He throws the shirt aside on the floor, not caring where it landed.

I took in the sight. My breath didn't fill my lungs. The sight of Naruto had me stalled. Everything around us was drowned out. In this world there was only me and him. All of our actions displayed our feelings for each other. It was like were drawn together from the very beginning.

Naruto pulled off my shirt and let it join his. Nimble fingers traveled down my chest to my stomach. The feel of Naruto's hands made me kiss him roughly.

We explored each other's bodies obsessively. I watched Naruto seductively pull down his jeans down slender legs.

They felt smooth against my hands. Naruto was one of the rare guys who didn't have much body hair. And if he did, he always shaved it.

Naruto only wore boxers. I had a clear view on Naruto's erection. Impatiently, he yanked at my pants and undid the zipper. All too soon, reality dropped on my shoulders.

Was he sure he could do this? Was I sure I could do this? The last thing I want to do is hurt him.

I don't know how but Naruto must have seen the doubt within me and, reassuringly, kissed me with a style I quickly came to realized was hormonal-Naruto.

"I want this. I know you would never hurt me, Sasuke." I didn't second guess anything. I regret nothing.

Naruto kissed me tenderly. We are going to go through it. He didn't wait for me to say anything and continued to undo my pants.

I groaned loudly when he wrapped his hand over my hard-on. He stroked a little. He was planning on driving me crazy. I flipped our positions so that I hovered over him.

I pushed the blonde's legs apart and used my knee to rub his member.

"Nn… Sasuke!" He moaned. I repeated this action until I saw the precum oozing through his boxers.

Pain spiked up my arm. Naruto clawed and dug his nails at my skin. I forgive him; he didn't realize he was doing it.

"S-Sasuke stop teasing…me." The sight of Naruto's flushed face was sexy. He didn't know what he did to me. The way his pink lips panted, saying my name was enough to bring me off but I couldn't let it end now. We were just beginning.

Naruto wiggles his hips. He looks away and blushes. He's embarrassed but that doesn't make him resist the removal of his boxers.

At this point his face is complete red. He sees me staring down at him and closes his legs, hiding from me.

I will not tolerate this. It's much too late to be shy. I grab his small thighs and place them on both sides of me. He can no longer hide from me as he lies completely naked. I take in the view and memorized everything about it.

I search around the room. I need something that I can use to loosen up Naruto.

He looks at me, confused at where I'm going. Once I have my lotion I leave the bathroom and return to my place between his legs.

The lotion is cold on my hand but It will have to do for now. I spread it thoroughly on three of my fingers after I rub some directly on Naruto's hole.

He gasps at the coldness. I use the first finger to probe at his hole before entering.

He doesn't cry out. His face scrunches up as he tenses. I can feel his muscles tighten up around my finger. Wow. If it's this tight with one finger I can't wait when I put it in.

"Relax, Naruto. You have to relax, just breathe." He exhales audibly. I can tell that it doesn't hurt but slightly uncomfortable.

I flick my wrist a few times. He seems to have gotten used to it by the panting. In, goes the second finger. The lotion makes it easier to work with. Against my other hand I can feel him tremble. He's doing his best not to tighten, knowing it would make it worse.

Putting my other hand to use I grab his erection and stroke at the same speed I thrust. His pained grunts soon turn into pleasured whimpers. Naruto clenches the sheets when I begin to scissor him, stretching the hole wider.

At a particular angle I thrust hard. He arches his back completely off my bed. His moan filled my room and maybe the entire house.

I paused to let him catch his breath. I looked up at him and saw the pure lust and love in his eyes.

"_Umh! There_! There, again! _AH_!" Who was I to deny him such a request?

The final finger when it and for Naruto it amplified the pleasure. He repeatedly screamed in delight.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He attempted to cover his face to hide his embarrassment.

Personally, I don't see why he should be shy about such a sexy body. Watching his every move was so enticing. He bucked so high he grazed against my own shaft.

My own pulsing need was throbbing painfully. I couldn't continue this for long. I increased my strength and pace on both Naruto's hole and hard-on. I had him screaming.

"_Ngh! Ah…C-cumming_! Sasuke!" He held onto my neck as if it were his last thread of life as he came in my hand. Warm stick fluid smeared on my hand.

Naruto was dazed when he looked at me again. It was my turn now. I was finally going to be inside Naruto.

I rummaged through my draw and pulled out a condom. I started to open it when Naruto placed his hand on top of mine. I looked at him and he only shook his head.

"I trust you." He took the condom from and threw it somewhere. I didn't see where, occupied kissing Naruto.

His kiss told me everything. There was no more holding back. I positioned my thick head at his hole. I looked at him asking permission. He pushed his hips back at me telling me he was ready.

With one thrust I filled him. He is so fucking tight. It takes every drop of willpower not to plunge deep into his opening. I've never felt this good before in my life.

Naruto was feeling the opposite. He couldn't hold back the tears that spilled. I couldn't move much because Naruto's legs were crossed behind my back.

After the longest two minutes of my life Naruto experimentally pushed into me, making me go deeper. I swallowed any noises that threatened to escape.

Little by little I managed to build up a steady pace. "_Ah_!" Found it.

I pulled out leaving the tip in and thrust harder. Pleasure jolts through my entire body, leaving behind a numbing sensation. I'm not in control of my hips anymore. I can't stop plunging into smooth walls clinging tightly onto me.

The alluring sounds of wet skin slapping and Naruto's shouting resonate in my ears. Naruto is close to completion as am I.

I flip him over on his side and throw his right leg over my shoulder. The new position gives me the angle I need to thrust deeper. "_Nngh_! Sasuke I'm- again!"

I lace one of our hands together. "Sasuke!" Naruto comes first, his essence lands on his stomach and my sheets. I soon follow him submitting to the clenching muscles deep inside.

Shifting my weight, I fell next to him on the bed. He never let go of my hand. He leaned to kiss me.

We sat there in comfortable silence enjoying the afterglow of sex.

"What time is it?" I looked at my clock.

"It's two forty five. Why?"

"We missed fourth period. Everyone's gonna come looking for us." I considered.

"Yeah, we did." I'm happy that were together but there's something that still bothers me. "Naruto, when did you know that you were in love with me?"

He takes a moment to think. "We'll, I guess I've always loved you! At first I thought I just loved you as a brother and a best friend. But I started to feel different about you when we started high school. I hated seeing girls fawn over you all the time. I was….jealous"

He blushes. Holding hands with Naruto was nice, the simple gesture supported me in more ways than one and I think it did the same for him.

"I knew that I love you when I couldn't have sex with anyone because I kept seeing your stupid face!"

I don't know whether to be happy or angry at his reply. But in a way I'm glad he saw my 'stupid face' but wait, that meant… "That was your first time?"

Naruto's perfectly tan skin turned beat red. He avoided my gaze and shouted at me. "S-so what if it was! You have a problem with that?"

I knew I stared at him like he was crazy, but it made me happy.

"I'm glad I am your first." He smiled at me.

"And my last." Naruto snuggled closer to me. We were on the brink of sleep when the door opened. I jumped as did Naruto.

Itachi peeked his head in. I was growing more irritated by the second.

"I'm glad to see you two finally got together. I was beginning to worry." I could pick out that fake smile anywhere. He came in here just to fluster Naruto. Who, currently, was hiding under the covers.

"I also brought you some pain killers. Take them."

Itachi placed a glass of water and two white pills down on my nightstand. Why is he just standing there?

"Sasuke I'm going to ask you to refrain from having sex while guests are over. In case you haven't noticed Naruto is a screamer." That did it.

I picked up the closest thing I could find and threw it at him. That thing was a dictionary. He left before I could hit him.

When did he even get in the house? Damn him.

"Naruto don't pay attention to him. He's just making fun of you."

"How am I supposed to show my face ever again, Sasuke! 'Tachi said here are people downstairs who _heard_ me."

"Calm down. We'll face it together, remember?" I showed him our laced hands, reminding him that he wasn't alone.

"I guess." He climbed out of bed, shortly after he fell down on the floor. "OW! What the hell did you do to me?"

"We had sex. Here, that's what these pain killers are for. But for now I'll carry you."

I carried him princess style to the bathroom shower. He didn't like it but also didn't complain.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" I smile.

I, Sasuke Uchiha, have never been excited about my birthday. Everyone makes it a big deal. Especially, my idiot best friend. It's not that important, it's just a day.

That's what I use to think. With Naruto here every year my birthday has become an anniversary and I guess it's not so bad after all. I even look forward to next year.


End file.
